tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
A Hollow Eve
A Hollow Eve was a Fixed Time Quest made to celebrate Halloween, that was initially seen in 2012, and then repeated in 2013. For More info See Forum. Pre-Quest Dialogue Hollow Eve pre quest 1.PNG Hollow Eve pre quest 2.PNG A Hollow Eve 1/8 A_Hollow_Eve_Step_1.png A_Hollow_Eve_1_Reward.png Challenge: People are terrified to leave their homes and nothing is getting done. What's haunting the woods outside town? * Have Phillip complete a short voyage to find the source. * Collect 2x from Nickel Mine for weapons. * Build 2 Freaky Frences to keep the darkness out (costs 8,730 Coins and takes 5 hours to build). Reward: Look! Through the woods there! Something unnatuiral floats just beyond the path. * 5,000 Coins A Hollow Eve 2/8 A_Hollow_eve_Step_2.png A_Hollow_Eve_2_Reward.png Challenge: That looks like a spirit! And she's crying! I'm terrified to approach a ghost, but I feel we still must help her! * Get backup from the mermaids: do 3x searches (any). * Get backup from the town: collect from 10 houses. * Chop 10 trees to approach the spirit. Reward: Huh, she's actually not all that scary. She just looks kind of sad. I wonder what's wrong. * 7,500 Coins. Ghost Introduction A_Hollow_Eve_3_Intro_1.png A_Hollow_Eve_3_Intro_2.png A_Hollow_Eve_3_Intro_3.png A Hollow Eve 3/8 A_Hollow_Eve_3_Challenge.png A_Hollow_Eve_3_Reward.png Challenge: Can you help recover my family treasures and restore my grave, before the pirates get away? * If Beth completes a Medium Voyage she may find them! * Get a Tier 3 Orange Grove for extra cover! * Wait 3 hours to eavesdrop on their plans. Reward: Beth overheard the pirates planning a masquerade ball, in celebration of the loot they found in MY tomb! Those creeps! * 7,500 Coins A Hollow Eve 4/8 A_Hollow_eve_Step_4.png A Hollow Eve 4 Reward.PNG Challenge: We HAVE to crash that pirate party! I'm sure they will be flaunting my heirlooms there! They'll never recognize us at a masquerade. * Get a Mask Maker to blend in. * Get 1 more canvas for costumes. Reward: Perfect! Now we just need an outfit for you... * 10,000 Coins A Hollow Eve 5/8 A_Hollow_Eve_step_5.png We may need backup at the party, let's get a few more costumes. * Get a Tier 2 Mask Maker for masks (10 Sapphires total). * Collect twice from the Mask Maker. * Bribe 3 Pirates for a ticket to go. Reward: Reward Text * 10,000 Coins A Hollow Eve 6/8 We need to grab that treasure and get out, hopefully without being noticed. Let's go! * Find 2 rubies in mermaids searches to trade. * You've been spotted! Defeat 4 pirates! * Get away on a long voyage! Reward: Reward Text * 12,000 Coins. A Hollow Eve 7/8 Step_7_(1).png My resting place! They didn't just steal my treasures, they destroyed everything! How can this ever feel like home again? * Collect twice from Stone Quarry to help rebuild. * Craft cash for pearl for money to repair (From Craft shop). * Get 1 more Freaky Fence to help decorate. Reward: Reward Text * 15,000 Coins A Hollow Eve 8/8 I've never rested well without my dear Ebony watching over me. Can you help me find her? * Find Ona's lost cat, Ebony. Reward: Reward Text * Mausoleum (a House) Category:Quests Category:Halloween